With the development of electronic techniques, portable consumable electronic products have become more and more popular, for example, cell phones, hand-held game players, navigation devices or hand-held multimedia entertainment equipment, etc. These electronic products generally adopt a linear vibration motor for systematic feedbacks, for example, incoming call prompt and message prompt of cell phones, navigation prompt, and vibrating feedback of game players, etc. Such a wild application requires the vibration motor to have excellent performance and longer service life.
The vibration motor generally includes a housing having accommodating space, a vibrator accommodated in the accommodating space, and an elastic member which is connected with the housing and the vibrator, and the elastic member supports the vibrator to move reciprocally to generate vibration in the housing. The elastic member in the prior art generally includes two springs. The two springs are arranged at two sides of the vibrator and around the vibrator, respectively. A middle position of the spring is welded to the vibrator, and two ends of the spring respectively extend to two opposite sides of the vibrator and are fixed with the housing. In order to avoid falling impact, a block is usually disposed at the middle welding position. However, when the vibration motor vibrates, the fixing portions of the two ends of the spring readily collide with the block. In view of this, a certain distance is usually set between each of the fixing portions of the two ends and the middle welding position, which causes that the arm of force of the spring is short and the elasticity property is reduced.
Thus, it is necessary to provide a new linear vibration motor to solve the above-mentioned problem.